


My Stalker.

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Only a dream, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: Tobio has the feeling he's being watched- no no, stalked. Hinata's been clingy and suspicious. He confides in Sugawara. Things go wrong, someone dies. But, could it all be a dream?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	My Stalker.

“Kageyama-Kunnn~!!” Hinata shouted as he ran towards his favorite teammate. “Hm?..” Tobio turned around to see Hinata looking up at him, smiling. “Yes Shoyo?” He asked. “Wanna practice?!” Hinata asked excitedly. “Sure.” Tobio replied. They made their way to the gym and practiced their famous quick attack.  
Eventually, was time to quit before they had to go back to class.

As Hinata grabbed his things to leave, he dropped a small piece of paper. “Bye Kageyamaaaaa!~” Hinata ran off waving, not noticing what he had dropped. “Bye?-“ Tobio picked up the paper and looked at it. It wasn’t just a paper.. It was a picture...of.. Tobio? “What the?...” Tobio was very confused. Below the picture it read, ‘My setter <3’. Tobio was a bit freaked out, but he shook it off, putting the picture in his own bag and walking to class.

Later that evening at practice, Tobio had noticed Hinata acting a bit weirder than usual. “Kageyamaaa-kun!!~” Hinata shouted. “What is it now?” “Can we do some one on one practice after everyone else leaves??” Tobio wanted to say no, but he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Shoyo about the picture. “Make sure you two lock up when you’re done!” Sugawara said as he waved Shoyo and Tobio goodbye. “Hinata’s been super clingy to Kageyama these past few weeks, don’t you think Suga?” Daichi asked. “Yeah a little bit.. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about though!” Sugawara smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Daichi smiled back.

“Hey.. Hinata?” “Yes Kageyama-kun?” “What is this?...” Tobio said, grabbing the photo from his bag and showing it to Hinata. “That’s..not mine. I don’t know where you got that but it’s not mine.” Hinata said, seeming creeped out, “That’s a really ugly picture though.” “It’s not ugly!! You’re the ugly one!!” Tobio exclaimed. “Pffft. Yeah sure, you’re totally not ugly.” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. “Boke” Kageyama said, pouting. “Let’s practice the quick attack some more!” Hinata said, but first let me go fill up my water bottle. “Alright.” Tobio turned away from Hinata, checking his phone. Hinata slipped a note into Tobio’s bag before he filled up his water bottle.

After they finished practicing, they locked up the gym and went home.

Kageyama later found the note in his bag. It read, “I heard from a little birdie you found my picture.. If you could kindly give it back to Shoyo Hinata, it would be great. Thank you! -Sincerely A Secret Special Someone. “ Tobio threw the note in the garbage, and looked out his bedroom window. He could feel someone watching him, no. He KNEW someone was watching him. And it wasn’t just watching at this point, it was flat out STALKING. “Nobody should know about the conversation Shoyo and I had.. we were alone in the gym...” Tobio mumbled to himself.

The next day at school, Kageyama was always looking behind him, and checking his surroundings before doing anything. He also avoided Hinata, as he was still suspicious about the photo..

At practice, Sugawara noticed how Tobio was so anxious and stressed. “Hey? Kageyama are you alright? You seem like something’s bothering you. If you need to talk I’m here.” Sugawara said, giving Tobio a concerned look. “Um, Actually yeah.. Something is bothering me.. but I’d rather talk about it in private..” Tobio said, glancing at Hinata, then at the other players to make it look like he’s not suspicious of just Hinata. “Come, let’s go to the supply closet.” Sugawara dragged Tobio to the supply closet, “So what’s bothering you?” “Well um.. Someone’s been stalking me.. And... I think it’s Hinata.. because yesterday he dropped this..” Tobio said, showing Sugawara the photo. “Oh my-.. I’m sorry Kageyama.. Do you need me to question Hinata?” Sugawara asked, as he was genuinely concerned. “No,no. That’s not necess-“ Before Tobio could finish speaking they heard the principal over the intercom. “Attention all students participating in extracurricular activities. Please stay where you are at. We have just discovered a dead student on school grounds. The student has been Identified as Tsukkishima Kei. I repeat stay where you’re at, There are police coming around to question everyone. Stay. Where. You. Are. Thank you students.” “Oh. My. God.” Sugawara whispered. “TSUKKI!!!!!” Tadashi Yamaguchi yelled, “NO PLEASE NOT TSUKKI!!!”

The police eventually came and questioned each student one by one. “Kageyama Tobio. Have you seen any suspicious activity of any kind on school grounds?” “Well um.. I’ve been getting the feeling that someone’s been stalking me.. b-but I don’t know who it is.. I’m not sure if that’s even gonna help but.. yeah..” “Okay. And where were you at.. 3:57pm?” “Talking to Sugawara in the supply closet.” “And what were you talking about?” “The stalking issue.” “Alright. That’s all we needed. You all can go home.”

Kageyama started walking home, but he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He jumped forward, turning around quickly, only to see Hinata looking at him. “Kags... why didn’t you talk to me today.. why did you walk away from me when I tried to talk to you in the halls. Did I do something to upset you? Did I mess up too many times at practice last night?” Tobio has no words for Hinata. “Answer me Kageyama!! What’s wrong with you!!” “Just leave me alone Hinata!!” Kageyama shoved Hinata away and walked away. “K-Kags..?” Hinata mumbled as he watched Kags walk away.

Once Kageyama was gone Hinata stood up and stared at the ground. “Don’t worry Tobio-Kun..~ You’ll be mine soon enough.. J-Just you wait!!” Hinata said to himself, sniffing back his tears.

A few days went by, Yamaguchi quit the Volleyball team. Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t talked at all.

That evening at practice...

“How come Sugawara hasn’t been to practice lately?” Asahi asked. “He’s been really sick I guess.. at least that’s what he told me.” Daichi said. “It’s not the same without mom and Saltyshima..” Tanaka said. “Yeah..” Daichi replied.  
A few more days had passed and the next practice, Daichi had urgent news.  
“Why did you scream at us in the group chat Daichi?” Tobio asked. “Sugawara is missing. His parents haven’t seen him since he went out to get milk for his family’s dinner.” (Lmao I had to-)  
“I’m sure he’s fine, he’s sugamama. He’ll be fine.” Hinata said, sounding a little, too positive.

After practice Kageyama was on his way home, but something grabbed his wrist. “Kags..” “Hinata I said leave me alone!! I don’t want to talk to you, you creep me out! Please, knock it off!!” Tobio yelled, pulling his arm away and looking Hinata in the eyes. But, Hinata didn’t look the same, he looked a little off. “But Kags, I love you!” Hinata said smiling. “I..” Tobio didn’t know what to say. “I’ve been watching you for months now.. I took Tsukki’s life so he’d stop being a d*ck! I took Suga to my basement so you wouldn’t have anyone to confide in but me!.. I love you Kags! I’d do anything for you kags!” “Hinata.. I-“ “Shh!” Hinata pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, “Love me Kags... Love me forever.. Never love anyone else.. you’re mine... mine!!” Kageyama backed away, “Hinata stop! Don’t hurt me! I-I liked you too!! B-But then you became crazy!! Please just leave me alone Hinata! I don’t want to be with a psychopath!” “But Kags... We’re meant for each other.. please just.. give me a chance.. I’m sorry!” Hinata said rushing up to Kageyama. “Sorry doesn’t bring people back from the dead!!” “But love will be forever within us!!” Hinata jumped into Kageyama, “If you don’t love me I promise I’ll do more then just kidnap Suga and the others!” “H-Hinata..” “YOU’RE MINE KAGS.” “F-Fine just don’t hurt anyone else!!” Kageyama looked at Hinata, terrified. “I love you Kags..~” Hinata smiled as he injected something into Tobio’s back, causing him pass out.

Kageyama woke up in Hinata’s room. He looked around. “H-Hello?.. Wh-where am I..” “Baby you’re awake!” Hinata came into the room. “Wha?.. Baby?..” “Yes?” Hinata answered, confused, “Um, Anyways. Sugawara wanted to stop by and say hi! Come in mom!” Sugawara walked in, “Hey Kageyama! Sorry you’ve been so sick. I brought some cookies and soup!” “Th-Thanks?.. Ugh... Why do I feel so crappy..” Kageyama put his arm on his forehead. “Probably because you’ve been sleeping for two days-“ Hinata said. “I have?.. But wait so.. You.. kidnapped me.. You killed Tsukkishima.. you kidnapped Sugawara.. What.. I..” “You must’ve had a bad dream- I heard you saying ‘Stop! Leave me alone Hinata!’ in your sleep. I was gonna wake you up but, I thought you were awake and I got a bit sad.. but what?- I killed someone?—“ Hinata explained. “You.. “ Kageyama realized it indeed, WAS all a dream, “Dammit- I’m sorry-“ Kageyama said. “Sorry for?” Hinata asked. “Eh... never mind... give me cuddles.” “Yay!”.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO- TSUKKI ISN'T DEAD  
> IT ACTUALLY WAS ALL A DREAM  
> KAGEYAMA JUST GOT REALLY SICK AND HAD A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE  
> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE


End file.
